The Hybrid Chronicles::Naruto Style
by Vixen. Of. Chaos
Summary: Hiashi Hyuuga only cared about two things. Money and Power. When the Akatsuki offer him both in exchange for the Ultimate Weapon, he sacrifices his eldest daughter to the cause. But what happens when you mix human blood with something else? A Great Story!
1. The Hidden Door

_**Vixen. Of. Chaos here! Well I have come up with something totally awesome. The first chapter of this story I've been working on for awhile now. It's a itty bitty bit different than my other stories. Not much though. I'm actually going to start a bit of a chronicle type thing. It's called the Hybrid Chronicles. You should check them out. Well here is: The Hybrid Chronicles; Naruto Style! lol**_

Sakura: Naruto is a hybrid?!

_**Vixen: I didn't say that...**_

Sakura: Yes! You did!!

_**Vixen: (sighs) No I didn't.**_

Sakura: Then why is the title..."The Hybrid Chronicles: Naruto Style!" ?.?

_**Vixen: (rolls eyes) Because it's his show. I didn't say it was he who was the main character.**_

Sakura: O.O ...Oh....I knew that.

_**Vixen: Sure ya did...(Sarcasm)....Oh this story isn't a poem. It just seems that way at first. Anyway, On with the story! =D**_

Just so you know. Everyone looks the same as they did in the episodes. Only when they get older will I change their looks a bit. Also, the adults will look the same. And Hiashi will look the same....like a piece of Sh*t!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...... T.T

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

This is mostly Hinata's point of view.

Example---regular words

_**Example---Me talking. (also the beginning of story.)**_

_example---thoughts_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Life is like a candle.**_

_**Most start out bright, pure, and youthful, like our children.**_

_**However, all candles are different.**_

_**Some are lit easily.**_

_**Some are just stubborn.**_

_**Some are pure.**_

_**Some are not.**_

_**Some are old.**_

_**And some are young.**_

_**My candle is dark, impure.**_

_**Always has been.**_

_**Or so I've been told.**_

_**Only recently it has changed.**_

_**Dyed red from all the blood I've spilled.**_

_**From afar it seems as though it's not lit.**_

_**But up close, a small flame is struggling to live on.**_

_**It withers.**_

_**Waiting.**_

_**On a small breeze.**_

_**To return the darkness.**_

_**I am Hinata Hyuuga and I'm here to tell you my story.**_

_**I must warn you though....It isn't a happy one.**_

**.**

**..**

**...**

**....**

**.....**

**You've been Warned.**

**.....**

**....**

**...**

**..**

**.**

At the young age of 7 I lost my mother. She died while giving birth to my sister, Hanabi. My mother was my whole world. She held me when I cried, sang to me before I fell asleep, and always reminded me that I was loved. She was all I had.

My 'father' was too engrossed in his 'business' to care about his little girl. The only time I saw him was on the night my mother died. And that was not a happy memory.

While we (Me and my father) were in the waiting room, screams came from the emergency room. From my mother. And the whole time, while my mother was screaming in pain, my 'father' had a smile on his face. Not a happy smile, either. But one of those that you see on t.v. on the bad guy as they watch their prey suffer. It was terrible. It was as if he was laughing at my mother's pain.

That night still haunts me.

The burial was held two days later. She was buried under a willow tree in the graveyard down the road from our house. It rained the whole time. As if the angels were crying over the loss of one of their own. My father held no such pain. He smiled as he held his new child in his arms.

The devil and his spawn.

I didn't cry either. My mother always told me that emotions made us human, but I wasn't human. And I wouldn't let that wretched man see me at my weakest. From that night on, I was a walking, talking statue. My face never held any emotion. At least not in public.

When I was alone in my room, away from others, I cried. But only then.

From there on my 'father' took care of me.

He fed me.

Barely.

He cared for me.

None.

He sung to me.

Not unless you count yelling.

He kept a roof over my head.

Oh yeah.

He moved me to the shed behind our, I mean their, home. It was damp and cold. The roof leaked and there were mice and other creatures everywhere. I was to wake every morning at 3 to cook breakfast and to clean. Then, I'd prepare lunch. After that I would go to school. He didn't want me to go but he didn't have a choice. Well he did, but if he refused then I'd be sent to the orphanage and he'd lose a servant. After school, I'd cook super and care for Hanabi while 'father' was at 'work'. If I forgot one single chore or disobeyed him then I'd be beaten. Even though he beats my everyday. Even when I didn't do anything.

My life was pure hell.

It was on my 11th birthday that I figured out why.

While cleaning the first floor, I stumbled upon a door hidden in the wall. My curiosity getting the better of me, I opened it.

Stairs.

Lots of them.

And complete darkness.

I slowly made my way down. My hand on the wall to stop me if I fell.

Halfway down, my hand made contact with something sticky. Caught off guard, I quickly retreated to the wall on my other side. Only to find nothing but air. Finding nothing to grab for leverage, I fell backwards.

It seemed like a long drop. But I awaited the floor none the less. I didn't have to wait long. Pain spasmed through my whole body as my back slammed on top of a table and something sharp. Nothing but a small whimper escaped from my lips. I waited patiently for the pain to ease. As it did, I layed there, staring at my surrounding. A dim light lay overhead. Lab coats hung neatly on a coatrack by the stairs. Three tables. One on the right side of the stairs, which I occupied. One in front of the stairs, overflowing with tubes and jars. The other on the left. There was something on it. But it was covered by a white operating blanket. I slowly rise into a sitting position only to wince. The sharp object I landed on was still lodged into my back. Wincing slightly, I reach back and steadily pull it out. I bring it around to look at it.

A needle.

From the length of blood on the point, it must of went in pretty far.

All I could hope for was that it didn't have anything in it.

I cast a look to the covered table then back at the needle. I slowly lay it on the table and make my way across the room. As a pass in front of the stairs, I was to preoccupied to see the dark eyes peering at me from the darkness. As I reach my destination, I hesitantly reach my right hand out. My fingers come in contact with cloth as cold as ice. I grab a hand full and pull up just enough to see under.

Darkness.

To enthralled in seeing what is under there, I didn't hear the footsteps quickly approaching behind me.

I went to raise the blanket only to have my hand snatched in a deadly grip.

"What do you think you are doing?" He whispered harshly in my ear, spitting his saliva on my neck. As I tried to keep the vile down, I turned around slowly only to gasp.

There in front of me was Hiashi still in his 'business' suit and angry.

"I asked you a question!" He yelled, squeezing my wrist tightly. "What are you doing down here?!?"

My legs gave out from underneath me as I shook with fear.

"I'm so sorry, Hiashi-sama! I was just curious is all. I didn't touch anything!! I swear!!"

By then my body was wracking with deep sobs.

I expected a slap or even a kick to the gut. But what happened is much worse.

He smiled.

I shuddered. The only time he ever smiled is when he saw his competition fall to the ground or when he had an idea.

And the last time he had an idea, I was shackled to the ground as he hit me repeatedly with a leather whip. He has an evil mind. An evil, Messed Up mind.

"You were just curious, were you?" he asked, his smile widening as I nodded.

"Well then let me give you the tour." He tuged my wrist roughly, making me stand. He dragged me to the table I had landed on earlier.

"This is where we usually inject certain 'mixtures' into unwilling victims." He pulls me to a table across from the stairs. Tons of small vials and tubes filled with different colors liquids are scattered across it. "This is where we make the 'mixtures'."

He released his hold on my wrist. I was tempted to run but I knew I wouldn't get far. He reached down and unlocked a box I hadn't noticed before. "And this..." He said as he pulled out a small vial filled with a thick silver/white liquid. "Is 'The Mixture'."

"'The Mixture'. Hiashi-sama?" _'Damn Me and my big mouth_.'

"Curious yet again, Hinata?" He smiled. And I resisted the urge to vomit.

"This is my latest mixture. You see, I like to live in luxury. To live like that, I have to have money. My job is so important that I'm paid huge amounts." he explained. I had just calmed my stomach when he continued. "You see, I'm a drug dealer."

'_Oh God. There's that urge again_.' I thought as I doubled over gaging.

"I sell them all over. It's why I'm never home. But I don't just sell drugs." I stopped gaging long enough to listen. " I also sell weapons. And lately I've been given a deal. Create the ideal killing machine and receive one hundred billion dollars. Now, you knowing me, I simply cannot turn the offer down. So I plan."

"Have you succeeded yet?" I just HAD to ask. _**(Sarcasm again! =D)**_

"Yes..."

_'Uh-Oh'_

"..I think"

_'(sighs in relief)'_

Hiashi quickly turned to me. "This vial right here.." He showed me the white liquid. "Is a really rare blood type. I'm sure if I inject this into someone they will be invincible." He said. _**(AN It's one of those MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA moments. =P)**_

"Someone? You mean a person?!" I asked, alarm laced in my voice.

"Of course. That's the only way to create the perfect weapon." He looked away as if reliving a memory. "I tried to create an actual weapon but all of them had some weakness.

Then the idea hit me.....A human weapon." He turn back to me.

"But how could you create a human weapon? How would you control that person?" I asked curious yet again._** (AN She's WAY too curious for her own good...)**_

"Well, Hinata. Dear." I winced at this. "I have created a mind chip. It would allow me to control the person's feelings, mood, and it's purpose." He looks away, deep in thought.

"Of course, we would have to operate on the person just to get the chip in. And if we operate, there is a chance the victim would die......hmmmmm.......oh well." He looked at me. "Anything else, Hinata dear?"

I winced again. I really shouldn't ask but I needed to know what was in that vial.

"Yes. What's in the vial?" I asked.

"Blood. Haven't you been listening to me?" He replied, angry at being ignored.

"I know blood. But.....What kind of blood? You said it was a rare type."

Hiashi smiled and I knew that I made a mistake.

"Oh...it is rare. Very rare. Not found anywhere on Earth.....follow me." He commanded as he walked calmly over to the covered table. I hesitated. Now scared to find out what's under there. Noticing that I wasn't following, Hiashi turned to me.

"Hinata, come." He commanded, beaconing to the table.

I slowly walked over. However, I still stood a few feet away for safety purposes. Hiashi, noticing my cautiousness, roughly grabed my arm and pulled me to stand against the table. He then slowly reached down, grabed the cloth with his other hand, and pulled the sheet completely off.

A gasp echoed off the walls of the small room as a single white feather floated to the ground.

"No! How could you!?!"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

::Next Chapter Sneak Peek::

"No! How Could You!?!"

"It's forbidden to even call upon one of them!! Much less kill one!!"

"Oh. He's not dead....yet".

"No! DON'T!!"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Vixen. Of. Chaos. :: Well, I'm surprised. I didn't think I had it in me. I'm putting this as M cuz truthfully, there shall be lots of blood shed. And I don't want to put up with people complaining about it being too graphic for a T. So, yeah. Also, I will be finishing and updating my other stories it's just I had this idea and I had to type it down. So anyway, what's under that sheet?.? Hmmmmmm.....**_

Hinata:: Vixen-sama?

_**Vixen:: what?**_

Hinata:: What IS under that sheet?

_**Vixen:: You'll know soon, Hinata. Hit it Naruto!**_

Naruto:: Tune in next time for next chapter of The Hybrid Chronicles: Naruto Style!!

Hinata:: and don't forget to review!!

_**Vixen:: Later!! =D**_


	2. The Evil Unmasked

_**Vixen. Of. Chaos.:: OMG!! I have two totally awesome reviewers!! My story has only been up for two days and I got a review the same night I posted the chapter!! So, I'd like to say Thank You to them.**_

_**Thank You to::**_

_**vash3055**_

_**and**_

_**Hina the half heart!!**_

_**Thank you!!**_

Sakura:: I don't know why they like it. I think it sucks.

_**Vixen:: Sakura. (Glares) If you want to live to see 3 minutes from now, I suggest you shut up. And soon.**_

Sakura:: (T.T) Why do you hate me so?!?

_**Vixen:: You were really mean to Naru-kun!! Duh!!**_

Sakura:: And your point is?.?

_**Vixen:: Sakura?**_

Sakura:: What?

_**Vixen:: You can either shut up and live or keep talking and die!! Do you **_

_**understand?!?**_

Sakura:: (Cowers in corner) Yes, ma'am.

_**Vixen:: Well, anyway I was so surprised with the outcome of this that I'm going to continue it. Originally it was just a tester. But now it's something. And so...with that....I proudly present to you....Chapter 2! Of The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style! YAY!!**_

Disclaimer:: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd be rich. Well I'm not so I don't. =(

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

This is mostly Hinata's point of view.

Example---regular words

_**Example---Me talking. (also the beginning of story.)**_

_example---thoughts_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**ReView::**_

"Hinata, come." He commanded beckoning to the table.

I slowly walked towards the man I was forced to call 'Father'. I stopped just a few feet away for safety purposes. Hiashi, noticing my cautiousness, grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me to his side, almost making me tumble over the table. He slowly reached down to grab the cloth with his other hand, and pulled the sheet completely off.

A gasp echoed off the walls of the small room as a single white feather floated to the ground.

"No! How could you!?!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"No! How could you!?!" My yell echoed through the small room/ laboratory.

There, lying on the table in front of me, was a man.

Or at least I thought it was a man.

It's long bleach white hair was in a loose braid, laying over the right shoulder reaching down to it's chest. White robes, those that were wore by gods in legends, were tied around it's body by a single thin rope the color of the sun. Sun kissed skin and eyes the color of the sky. One would think with looks like that he must surely be a god. And the white wings limply enclosed around his body like a cocoon, sheltering it from harm, could only strengthen this theory. Yet it wasn't a god. So this could only mean one thing. This heavenly creature had to be...

'An ANGEL.'

My eyes grew to the size of saucers. Disbelief clearly visible in my eyes. It wasn't that I didn't believe in angels. I just couldn't believe one was right there in front of me. I had heard of spells centuries old that could summon these beasts. Back in the mid-evil days, it was to be believed that angels and demons could be summoned freely. Although, not just anyone could summon them. Only someone mastered in dark magic had the strength to summon one, and even then they died from the power depletion that happened after. Thus not a single person had ever seen an angel, or a demon....and lived to tell about it.

I stood there, too shocked to form a sentence.

"He's quite a rare specimen, don't you agree?" Hiashi laughed.

His laughter sent a chill up my spine. How could someone be so mean. The angel had a few cuts and bruises here and there. But one could hardly look beyond the beauty to see them. Yet, to me they stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Is it alive?" I warily asked. It's eyes were wide open but I had yet to see the creature blink or see the chest move. So, It couldn't be breathing.

"Oh, Heaven's no. If he was alive, I would've been dead. An Angel's natural light is blinding to the eye and deadly to the body." He laughed.

(shiver)

"How did you even bring him here?" My voice was lower than whisper. I was angry, scared, and (no surprise here) curious.

Hiasha smiled that smile. The one that would make the meanest person cower in fear. The one that meant trouble.

"You mean, how did I get it to Earth?"

I nodded.

"Well, Hinata-Dear, I had a friend do it years ago. You see, to be able to create a portal strong enough to cross into Heaven, you need someone who is well mastered in a certain field. Preferably, in the dark arts." (AN: Hahaha!! There is some Harry Potter for ya! lol Sorry, I just couldn't resist.)

"My friend, Pain, was quite into that sort of thing. He had been hunting a few demons that escaped from hell. And to kill a demon you have to know these things. So, Pain agreed to help me with this little experiment."

I winced at his choice of words.

"But he couldn't summon one without a human soul. A PURE human soul. No lets face it. There is no such thing as a pure soul. All souls are polluted by sins. It's just how things are. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone."

'Two birds, what?' I pondered. 'What is he talking about?.?'

"Your mother, around that time, had become pregnant with Hanabi..."

'Oh No. He wouldn't of...' But truthfully, I was already planning his funeral step by step in her head. If he had done what I though he did then there would be blood shed tonight and it wouldn't be mine.

Hiashi stood there, towering over the table lost in memory. I took this as my chance. With spectacular grace, I slowly tiptoed backwards toward the other table. I had been thinking. Hiashi came in behind me so he probably closed the door. So I was stuck in this small room with a man who could do anything at any moment.

Hiashi continued...

"Your mother was quite upset. Mostly because she didn't want to get pregnant. But I couldn't just sit back and watch as my fortune was handed over to the only heir, you. I needed someone who wasn't weak. So I put a herb in her dinner one night to put her to sleep. Then, I had my way with her. It was quite easy, too. Your mother was such a whore, I wouldn't be surprised if she just opened her legs to a stranger. But not to me. Her words to me were, "I'd never let you touch me even if my life depended on it. I'd rather die!" She was rude and in considerate of my feelings."

'What feelings!?' I screamed in my head. My anger never really surfaced. I usually kept

my feelings and emotions hidden when in Hiashi's presence. But, the way he was talking about my mother, I couldn't just stand around and let him continue.

"So I had my way with her and she became pregnant. No big thing there."

I right eye twitched. 'That Bastard. Why I outta..--deep breath--..Just get to the other table, Hinata.' I calmed myself.

"The day before she went into labor I slipped some sort of concoction Pain gave me into her water. The next day, right after Hanabi was born, the liquid took action. Putting here into an eternal sleep."

My back lightly collided into the table's side.

"I took her to Pain that night. I gave up my wife and received an angel." He smirked, obviously proud of his 'genious'.

'I'll wipe that smirk off your face!'

Hiashi still facing the angel, Islowly reached behind me. My hand moved around blindly until coming in contact with what seemed to be a metal box. Running on pure anger, I held it high over my head and threw it as hard as I could. Hearing a strange whistling sound, Hiashi turned his head to look behind him, when- CLANG!!

The metal box plowed into his face. Knocked him off balance, Hiashi went crashing into the floor behind him.

"Damn you!!" I yelled. "How could you!! (sob) How could you just give your wife away!! Didn't you love her?!" I broke down into sobs, hugging myself as tight as possible.

My next words were so quiet you had to strain to hear them, but the venom laced through my words was easily recognizable. "Or are you too much of a power hungry bastard to have any emotions?"

Sitting up, Hiashi wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. When he removed it, there was a small patch of crimson. He chuckled. "You are so much like your father."

My eyebrows shot towards the roof. Shock and confusion leaking from my expression.

"My F-father?!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

PreView for Chapter 3 & a bit beyond::

"My F-father?!"

"You can look all over this city and you'll still not find her. I've hidden her away....for safe keeping."

Crimson liquid slowly leaked from the wound, flooding the space around it.

Crimson eyes peered through the thick fog covering downtown New York. If anything big was going on, it'd happen here.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Vixen:: Well, I'm surprised. Usually I can't come up with crap. Now it seems all I have to do is go to word and a story just pops up in my head. I didn't write or plan out this chapter or the first one. They just happened.**_

Hinata:: I hit my 'Father'?

_**Vixen:: O.O Well, you don't sound too surprised...**_

Hinata:: I'm not. I'm just surprised it took me so long to just get up enough courage and whack him up side the head.

_**Vixen:: Hinata....I think you've been hanging around Naru too long......Speaking of which, where is that blonde idiot.**_

Box Shoved In Corner Marked 'DO NOT OPEN TIL X'MAS':: I'm in here!! Damn it!! LET ME OUT!!

_**Vixen:: Hinata?**_

Hinata:: Hmmm?

_**Vixen:: Did you gift wrap Naruto?.?**_

Hinata:: (blushes) Yeah.

_**Vixen:: Did you at least remember to put some food and water in there for him?**_

Hinata:: Yeah

_**Vixen:: ...okay. Well I got to go sleep. It's like 1 in the morning and I have a big week ahead of me. I won't be updating for about a month or less. My mom is having surgery Thursday and she'll be in the hospital for awhile and I promised I'd be there. But I'll update as soon as I can. And with that said...Hit it Naru!!**_

Box:: (Muffled sounds)

_**Vixen:: -.- sweetdrops) Hinata, please go punch in some air holes for Naruto.**_

Hinata:: (chuckles nervously) Okay.

_**Vixen:: Well, tune in next time for Chapter 3 of The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style! and don't forget to review. Later!! =)**_


	3. The Syringe

_**Vixen:: This is a BIGG Week!! I'm finishing The Once Upon A Horror Story and updating on this one. Totally big. WEEE!!!**_

Sakura:: (mumbles) What a dork..

_**Vixen:: (Stops) What did you say?...**_

Sakura:: (nervous) ..nothing.

_**Vixen:: (frozen-then...) GOOD! WEEEEE!!!!**_

Sakura:: (mumbles) dork.

_**Vixen:: Say It Sakura!**_

Sakura:: (stares at camera) She doesn't own us... (more to herself) thank god.

_**Vixen:: WEEE!! AND HERE'S THE HYBRID CHRONICLES::NARUTO STYLE! CHAPTER 3! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

This is mostly Hinata's point of view.

Example---regular words

_**Example---Me talking. (also the beginning of story.)**_

_example---thoughts_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Review of Chapter 2!

Sitting up, Hiashi wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. When he removed it, there was a small patch of crimson. He chuckled. "You are so much like your father."

My eyebrows shot towards the roof. Shock and confusion leaking from my expression.

"My F-father?!"

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"My F-father?!" I asked. "That's impossible. You're my father."

Hiashi glares at me. "I would never have a child as week as you, Hinata." He then smiled. "Would you like me to tell you the story of how me and your late mother met?....It's really romantic really."

I gulped. This couldn't be good.

He continued...

"I went on a business trip once and while I was there I met this pretty young lady in the market. Now, me being as handsome as I am-"

I gagged.

"She came up to me and started chatting away. She talked about her husband and how she had a child. A beautiful baby girl named Hinata. Now, of course, I saw how beautiful the woman was and I knew I had to have her. So the night before I left, I crepted into her manor and slit her husband's throat. I pretty much kidnapped you and you mother. I kept her in the shed out back until she agreed to marry me willingly. We were soon husband and wife. She wouldn't commit however. So of course I had to threaten her daughter's life. Finally, she committed t acting like my wife. As you grew up, I'll admit I tired of you mother's stubbornness. So when Pain came I knew it was my chance and now we're back to where we were....Are you happy now?" He asked, malice in his voice.

"Why would I be happy?!" I asked. "You killed my family!"

I stayed close to the table, not wanting to be touched by this monster.

He smiled. "Now, that's not true."

'It isn't?'

"You still have Hanabi. She's still your sister, even if it's only by your mother." He stated.

'Hanabi!' I smiled. ' That's right. She's still my mother's child.' And there I started making plans to escape, with Hanabi of course.

Hiashi then spoke.

"Of course, she's not here at the moment but hey....what could I do to change that?" He smirked, as he advanced.

Reaching behind me, I grabbed a scalpel that I had spotted on the table earlier. He continued his advance. He was merely a foot in front of me when he stopped. He held up his hand, vial still in his grasp, and stared.

-sighs-

"Hinata, do you hate me for what I did?" He asked, faking sadness.

"Of course." I spit at him.

He smiled. "Good."

He turned and walked back to the table that held the vials and other things.

He occupied his self with something on the table.

What I didn't know was that he had filled a syringe with the silver blood that was in the vial.

He turned back to me slowly, obviously hiding something behind his back.

He came toward me acting as if he was a friend.

"Exactly how much do you hate me?" He asked.

Without a stutter, I answered.

"If I could I'd kill you right now." I tightened my grip on the scalpel.

-Slap-

My face turned upon impact.

"Don't you dare threaten me!" He spit at me.

He came closer, his hand twiddling with a strand of my hair.

"You look so much like you mother. I bet when your older, you'll look exactly like her." He stated absentmindedly.

Still looking in the other direction, I couldn't bring myself to face him.

Suddenly, a burning sensation bit into my arm.

I screamed but the pain wouldn't leave. My arm was burning on the inside. I turned my head to quickly, my sight blurred. I concentrated on my arm. My vision soon came back and I stared helplessly at the syringe the was now pushing the silver liquid into my body. Out of panic, I stabbed the scalpel that was in my hand in Hiashi's chest. Falling in the process. My arm hurt so much. The pain wouldn't go away. Struggling to even lift my arm, I pulled the needle out. I sat there breathing heavily. I needed to get out of there. I needed to leave. NOW!

Struggling, I stood up only to fall again. Noticing Hiashi was still on the floor, I quickly crawled to the stair case. Standing, I raced up the stairs. Upon reaching the hidden door, I noticed something.

I was locked in.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Preview of Chapter 4 and beyond!

I was locked in.

"You can look all over this city and you'll still not find her. I've hidden her away....for safe keeping."

"Die you Bastard!"

Crimson liquid slowly leaked from the wound, flooding the space around it.

Crimson eyes peered through the thick fog covering downtown New York. If anything big was going on, it'd happen here.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_**Vixen:: Oh My!! I can't wait to write the rest. I already have Chapter 5 in my head. YAY!! WEEE!!!!**_

Hinata:: Vixen-sama? Are you okay?

_**Vixen:: I'm a bit hyper but that's about it. Why do you ask Hinata-chan?**_

Hinata:: No reason.

_**Vixen:: Well I got to go! See you all Next time! Bye! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**_


	4. The beginning of a Long Journey

**Vixen:: OMG!! I am SOOO Sorry!! I haven't updated for a while. & i'm sorry. It's just that my nepew was found dead on Thanksgiving and well i'm just...not there. Ya know?! But I am soo sorry.**

Sakura:: (O.O) Are you crying?!

**Vixen:: (sniffle) ...maybe.**

Sakura:: OMG!! WE NEED A THERAPIST IN HERE A.S.A.P!!

**Vixen:: I'm fine =) I'm just a bit shaken up. I've been writing a lot to keep my mind off of it. And well It's helping. a little. I'm still zoning off a lot. But anyway, (looks a Sakura)**

Sakura:: She doesn't own Naruto and yeah...Enjoy!

* * *

This is mostly Hinata's point of view.

Example---regular words

_**Example---Me talking. (also the beginning of story.)**_

_example---thoughts_

* * *

Review of Chapter 3!

Still looking in the other direction, I couldn't bring myself to face him.

Suddenly, a burning sensation bit into my arm.

I screamed but the pain wouldn't leave. My arm was burning on the inside. I turned my head to quickly, my sight blurred. I concentrated on my arm. My vision soon came back and I stared helplessly at the syringe the was now pushing the silver liquid into my body. Out of panic, I stabbed the scalpel that was in my hand in Hiashi's chest. Falling in the process. My arm hurt so much. The pain wouldn't go away. Struggling to even lift my arm, I pulled the needle out. I sat there breathing heavily. I needed to get out of there. I needed to leave. NOW!

Struggling, I stood up only to fall again. Noticing Hiashi was still on the floor, I quickly crawled to the stair case. Standing, I raced up the stairs. Upon reaching the hidden door, I noticed something.

I was locked in.

* * *

I was locked in. And that was the only exit. I really didn't want to but I had to go back if I wanted to get out of there. So, slowly I eased myself back down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom I paused.

On the floor layed Hiashi, motionless.

It was a bad idea but i had to get the keys and I knew they were in his pocket. So I carefully made my way over to his body.

Getting down on my knees beside him, I slid my hand into his coat pocket.

Suddenly, Hiashi's hand clamped tightly around my wrist. Looking down, I peered into his eyes, wide open and pissed. The scalpel layed implanted in his chest, blood soaking his white dress shirt.

"Look at what you've done." He choked, blood seeping out of the corner of his lip.

"I didn't do anything", I spat. "This is all your fault. Now, just tell me where Hanabi is and I'll leave you to rot in peace."

He laughed then choked a bit as more blood came up. Guilt started to seep in but I had to be strong.

"You can look all over this city and you'll still not find her. I've hidden her away....for safe keeping." His smirk was sickening. He was sickening. Hell! Life was sickening. My hand slid to the scalpel and I firmly grasped it.

Hiashi froze and I smiled sickly.

"Then Die You Bastard!" I yelled as I pulled out the scalpel and drove back in..over and over again.

Crimson liquid slowly leaked from the wound, flooding the space around it.

I stopped. I quickly grabbed the keys from his pocket and stood.

It was all over.

I gripped the keys tightly.

For now.

* * *

(No Longer Hinata's View.)

Six Years.

Six long years since she killed her 'father'.

And six long years of searching. Yet not a single hint to where he hid her sister.

She was getting restless.

Over the past few years she kept on the move. Never staying in one place for too long. They were after her. They wanted to use her as a weapon. They offered her money, safety, food. Yet she fled to America. To escape her past. Yet it seemed to be catching up with her. It seemed that everywhere she went, part of her past uncovered itself.

She was worried. There was talk of a bigger weapon, also created by Hiashi. She feared for her sister's sanity and prayed for her safety wherever she was. She followed the rumors of the weapon to it's location.

More rumors ascended. A World War III was fixing to begin, but begin where?

* * *

Hinata had been traveling for well over a month now and she needed supplies quickly. She didn't carry much with her. Just two Ruger 9mm P95 pistols in the holsters attached to her hips and an AK-47 assault rifle strapped to her back over her black trench coat. She wore a black and crimson corset top and black leather pants with combat boots. She also had her long hair down and slightly tangled.

So, of course when she just walked into a convient store, eveyone stared wide-eye at her.

She ignored their rude stares and went straight to the beer section. She got a six pack of Jack Daniel and then went to the cashier.

"Do you have any i.d?" The young boy murmured. He looked about her age, 17 or 18.

"Does it look like I have i.d?" She spat.

The boy trembled. "Ar-r-re you atleas-st 21?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. Slowly she moved her trench coat back to show her guns and put her hands on her hips.

"I don't know. What do you think?" She smirked.

The boy slowly swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Well?.." Hinata persisted.

The boy finally scanned the beer through and typed here and there. Finally, he handed her the beer.

"Thank you." She said as she grabbed her drinks and disappeared through the doors.

She walked a few more miles before she decided to stop and rest a bit. She found a large rock by the highway and sat. Around her, the trees were all bare. It was on a month until Christmas and already there was plenty of snow on the ground. After a few minutes of resting, she was back on her way. Only about an hour into her walk, she came upon a sign on the side of the road.

"Welcome To New York City." Hinata read. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. She was close. So close. A few months back Hinata had been staying at this small Inn in Georgia and these fellows seating beside her at the Inn's bar had been talking. Apparently, Hyuuga Inc. had joined forces with some American Corporation.

'If I were Hiashi, I'd probably give my daughter to someone I trusted. And who better to trust than the head honcho from the other company.' She thought as she continued her walk. 'And everyone knows, all big companies do there big deeds in New York City.'

She smirked and sped up her pace. She needed to get there by sunset if she was going to start spying tonight. She jumped a bit. She was excited. Why? She didn't know. She just had a feeling that something was going to happen and it was going to be big.

* * *

Preview of Chapter 5!

A boy about 18 appeared before her, seemingly out of thin air. His blond hair gleamed in the sunlight.

"State Your Name!" She commanded.

He smiled.

"Uzamaki. Naruto Uzamaki."

* * *

Vixen:: Well there you go. Also look for updates on my other stories. There will be some.

Hinata:: I killed my father?

Vixen:: Well I guess you did.

Hinata:: That's just....Wonderful!

Vixen. O.o

Naruto:: Yeah!! Go Hinata!!

Vixen:: You're not supposed to be here. You're supposed to be getting ready for the next Chapter.

Naruto:: Oh Well, Review and I shall appear sooner!

Hinata:: Hey! That's my line. Review Please!


	5. Enter the Fox

_**Vixen:: I'm Back! =D**_

Sakura::(-.-) ...

_**Vixen:: (0.o) What? No moody remark.**_

Sakura::(-.-) Nope

_**Vixen:: ...You scare me. Anyway, Yay! I'm happy. If you don't know why..look below. =)**_

* * *

**Thanks you,**

DomLeon

Hina the half heart

Kage Bijuu

narutos vixen

pantherjtg

SoulNinjas

The Demon of the Black Flames

valeria1314151611

dragonrider666

linksword01

The Konoha's Booze Hound

Tristan76

vash3055

**for adding my story to your Favorite Story or Story Alert!**(Double thx to those who did both!)

**And Big Thanks to...**

valeria1314151611

narutos vixen

Kage Bijuu

Hatsuka-chan

Hina the half heart (..Three Times! =D..)

The Demon of the Black Flames

vash3055

**For Reviewing!****You Guys Rock! **

And to thank you, here is Chapter 5 of The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style!! Enjoy!

* * *

**(Hinata's point of view**)

New York City is manly known for it's wide range of buildings. Restaurants, malls,

government officials', businesses. You name it, it's probably here. New York City is also known for it's gang bangers, rapists, druggies, and con-artists. Highly religious people call it Satan's City. I, however, am not religious. Yeah there's the fact I have angel blood running through me. But that doesn't count.

Or does it?

Hmmmm....

Anyway, even though it's called Satan's City, I feel more at home here. Which is kinda creepy. Considering, that I'm now lying on a hundred year old mattress (covered in dust and 'other' things) in a cheap motel room. Oh yeah I really feel at home.

That, my friends, was sarcasm.

Stick with me and that won't be the last of it.

But seriously, I don't know what it is.

It just seems to pull me in.

* * *

(**Regular**)

After thoroughly bathing, Hinata sat cautiously in an 'overly' plushy chair. Why cautiously? Because it looked like any moment now, the chair would explode. It was pale pink and gave off the unpleasant smell of barf with a hint of something else. Resisting to throw up herself, she considered her choices.

Sit in a chair that smells highly of vomit...

or lay on a bed that has many (still wet) stains?

Stains of what? She really didn't want to know.

When she was checking in earlier, the desk lady told her that a young couple were last to occupy that room. So how the stains were created, was pretty obvious.

It sickened her really.

Not the whole sex part. Sex is vital.

No, the thing that sickened her was the 'couple' part.

Love.

All it did was hurt you.

At least that's what she thought.

The only person she had ever loved, was taken away from her. All she knew was pain and loss.

In a world so full of pain and hatred, how could love even exist?

The answer is it doesn't.

Love is just a word people created so that their lust-filled minds wouldn't mark them as gross or indecent.

A man who only thinks of sex could go up to a nice girl, flirt with her,then after a week, just say those three little words and TA-DA!

SEX MANIA!

...Not really but you get my point.

All that really matters in this world is money, power, and sex.

Slowly, Hinata lowered her head back on the chair. Only to have the disgusting odor suffocate her.

Oh how it all sickens her.

* * *

**(A few blocks away)**

A Skyscraper cast it's shadow down upon the passing pedestrians, like a blanket of black soot. At it's base, a lone figure stood, glaring at it like it was taunting him. For all the wondering pedestrians knew, it could've been. However, to most it was just an ordinary building. But what they didn't know was that the very building they passed everyday, housed the most evil beings in the world.

Yet, on the outside, all that people saw was The Akatsuki Building Corporation. Nothing more. Nothing less.

The figure, finally giving up on glaring at an inanimate object, turned and walked away.

It was almost sunset and the building wasn't gonna go anywhere. He could always come back tomorrow and continue.

Leaving the eeiry shadows, his golden hair seemed to glow in the setting sun.

Passing by a cheap motel about 2 blocks away from The Akatsuki Building, he saw a familiar face.

Standing on a ladder looking through one of the many motel windows, was his 'pal' Jiraiya.

Shaking his head at Jiraiya's antics, he yelled out.

"Yo Jiraiya!"

The said man stumbled but quickly steadied himself.

Looking down, Jiraiya responded. "Kid! What are you trying to do?! Get me caught?!"

The boy couldn't help but chuckle. Here was his old friend Jiraiya, peeking at girls through a window,in public! The man had no decency.

Looking back up at his friend, the boy paled and quickly pointed. Jiraiya, catching his friend's look, quickly turned around. Only to get a broom shoved in his face.

"How dare you! Have you no decency?!" the woman yelled as she continuously hit the pervert with the broom.

'Nope', the boy thought. 'he doesn't have a lick of decency.' _**(A/N Have you heard of that saying before? Sorry...plz continue)**_

Jiraiya, seeing no way out, did the only thing he could think of. He jumped and clamped his arms around the drain pipe. It wasn't his brightest idea, but it was better than being beat to death with a broom. He watched as the ladder he just previously occupied fell to the ground with a clang. Apparently, the woman was still upset about being spied on.

Now how the hell was he supposed to get down?

Suddenly, he slid a few inches down the drain pipe. Jerking to a stop, Jiraiya quickly took notice that the drain pipe was oozing grease. Looking up, a big glob of it fell right on his face. Wiping as much as he could away, he looked up and finally saw the woman he'd spied on pour more grease on the drain pipe.

Yep, she was still pissed.

Jiraiya could slowly feel his hands losing their grip.

Looking down at the boy, he shouted, "Get the ladder!"

The boy gave him a _'WTF' _look.

Jiraiya looked up. The boy ,doing the same, laughed.

Jiraiya sure did get himself into a bunch of trouble.

Hauling ass, the boy ran to the ladder and hoisted it up. When the ladder was finally up, Jiraiya tried to reached for it. But it was too far away. Growling, he looked down and glared at the boy. The boy, slightly chuckling, started to climb up. Apparently, he had to do everything around here. Reaching the fifth level, he stopped.

Jiraiaya was growling louder. What was the boy doing?! He was stuck on the 9th level, not the fifth!

The boy, however, ignored the growling old man and continued to stare through the window closest to him. Inside was a girl. Not just any girl though. Her hair was a dark blue and reached the top of her thighs. She was fairly normal in height. 5'6" maybe. She was thin yet curvy in all the right places. The beautiful maiden was just removing her shirt when the boy's train of thought was interrupted.

(Thud!)

Darting his gaze to the ground, the boy saw that Jiraiya laid sprawled across a bush.

_'Atleast the bush broke his fall', _the boy thought returning his gaze to the window maiden, which had disappeared. He sighed. He started to descend when a glare caught his eye, momentarily blinding him. Looking closer into the maiden's room, his breath caught. Laying on the bed in plain sight were two Rugar 9mm P95 pistols.

_'Now what would such a beautiful lady be doing with those?' _he asked himself. He silently opened the window and moved inside. Looking at the window he chuckled.

_'A __cheap__ motel indeed.'_

Crossing the room in a millisecond, he grasped one of the pistols. It looked previously cleaned and it was loaded.

_'Who is this girl?!' _his mind screamed.

As he went to lay the pistol back on the bed, he felt a cold barrel pressed between his shoulder blades.

"Well how nice of you to intrude. Now what the hell are you doing in here?!"a fierce voice questioned behind him.

"The name is Uzumaki. Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?" He insisted, smiling like an idiot, even though he was caught red-handed.

She sneered. "Don't change the subject!"she screamed.

"But you didn't tell me your name." he pouted.

She pressed the gun barrel harder into his back.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled."No need to bite my head off."

"What are you doing here?" she repeated slowly, since he seemed a bit slow.

"You're not gonna actually live here are you?" he asked as he observed the puny motel room.

"What the Hell?! Quit changing the subject you moron!" Her finger just itched to pull the trigger, and get rid of this idiot. She pretty sure the world would be better without him. But before her finger could even twitch, her gun was knocked out of her hands and across the room.

Looking up she saw an old man haul himself through her window.

_'I am SO gonna cover that window with cement.' _she thought, angrily. It was two against one and she was weaponless.

She was prepared to fight until she actually looked at the old man.

Finally hauling himsef through the window, only falling once, he stood and assessed the scene. He didn't even glance toward Naruto, no his eyes were on the girl.

"Hinata!" he beamed happily, walking to her and encasing her in a bear hug. "How nice of you to finally join us!" he yelled as he pulled away.

"Jiraiya, you old fart! I couldn't find that address you sent to me." Hinata scolded the old man. "Is it even a real address?!"

Jiraiya looked bewildered. "Are you calling me a liar?! Hinata, my dearest, you just didn't look in the right place." he explained. To tell the truth he was scared of the young girl in front of him.

Naruto, frozen in place, just continued to watch the scene unfold until it got too much for him.

"FREEZE!" he yelled, stopping the two and their arguing. "You know her, Jiraiya?" he asked.

Jiraiya, relizing that Naruto knew nothing, explained.

"While I was in Georgia last week I met this beautiful young woman in a bar. We talked and I told her how I worked for this (cough) 'group' who were dead set on killing every last one of the Akatsuki. I guess you could say she was surprised. For she too was after the Akatsuki."

Naruto's jaw fell to the floor. "So you mean she's on our side?!" he exclaimed.

Hinata finished for Jiraiya. "I wasn't. I'm after the Akatsuki for my own personal reason. After Jiraiya and I talked, he asked me to meet him here in New York. He was leaving that night but I had some things I needed to take care of. He gave me an address but it seems...that it was a fake!" She glared at the said man.

"It was not a fake." Jiraiya replied stubbornly. "You just can't read directions."

Even Naruto knew that Jiraiya had crossed the line.

Hinata's head was down, her bangs covering her face. "What did you just say?" Her voice was calm yet it sent a chill up their spines.

"Uhhhh.." Sure it wasn't a brilliant remark but it didn't matter. Jiraiya knew that no matter what he said, she'd still kill him.

Luckily for him, Naruto intervened.

"Where were the directions to?" It was a simple question, used to divert her anger.

"The directions were supposed to lead me to your base, or whatever." Her voice was normal yet no one moved or said a word, afraid to set off the volcano.

Naruto, however, was stupid enough to risk his life.

"Well how about we just take you there right now?"

It was a nice suggestion. Yet Naruto didn't know Hinata the way Jiraiya did. Sure they only talked about an hour but he could just predict people. And what he predicted was that Hinata was going to kill them. Not too gently either.

Hinata remained unmoving, her bangs making it impossible to see her expression.

It was quiet. Too quiet.

Then suddenly, the explosion came.

"Okay." she beamed as she skipped off to gather her things.

Naruto and Jiraiya stood there absolutely stunned.

_'Well, that was weird'_ they thought.

As they watched the girl run back and forth collecting what little things she did own, Jiraiya remembered something.

Looking at Naruto, Jiraiya was surprised to see him wearing his shit eating grin while watching Hinata.

*Bonk!*

"What was that for?!" Naruto yelled as he rubbed his wounded head.

Jiriaya sneered at the boy. "That was for leaving me sprawled across that bush." Jiraiya sulked. "I was molested by a hobo, I'll never be the same!" He cried as he went into his little emo corner.

While Naruto gaped at his father figure, he didn't notice Hinata come up to stand beside him.

"What's his problem?" she asked, only slightly worried.

Naruto continued to gape, only saying a few words.

"Bush, Hobo," Twitch twitch. "Molest, Jiriaya, Emo."

_'And they call me crazy_.' Hinata thought with a smile, draping her small carrying bag over her shoulder. She gently, yet firmly, grabbed Naruto's hand, only glancing for a brief second at Jiraiya on the floor, before exiting out of the room.

Naruto, surprised about the contact, blushed a deep crimson yet squeezed her hand in return.

The whole time Hinata was smiling, thinking only one thing.

_'I guess it's not..completely sickening."_

* * *

Preview for Chapter 6::

"Hinata, meet our leader."

"The name is Tsunade."

"Hinata, Help ME!"

"Hanabi!"

* * *

_**Vixen:: DUN DUN DUUUNNNNN!**_

Hinata:: I-I-I held Naruto-kun's h-hand?

Naruto:: Believe it! And it was great Hina-chan!

Hinata:: (Faints)

_**Vixen:: Do you see what you did?! Go sit in the corner! (points to Jiraiya's emo corner)**_

Jiraiya:: Come Join Me Naruto. (Zombie-like Jiraiya grabs Naruto's leg and drags him into the darkness)

Naruto:: NOOOO!!!

_**Vixen:: ...Well that was weird. **_

_**Anywho! I kinda liked this chapter. It doesn't have much action but there is some comedy in there. To tell you the truth, I was originally gonna have Hinata tazor Naruto in this chapter, but noooo.. My stupid cousin has to be all "romance, Romance, ROMANCE!" After she "helped" (when I say helped I mean she Completely Took Over My Computer! Which is a major NO-NO!" ... i went back and fixed it. But I kinda liked some of the ideas she had so..yeah. All the comedy was totally me though! =D**_

**I NEED HELP!!**

**What should I name the 'group' Naruto and Jiraiya are in. I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you guys, it's an assasins type thing (sort of). So I need suggestions. All are welcome and in the next chapter where it's revealed I'll totally put the winner in there! Here is what you do.**

**Send::**

**Your suggestion, your character name and what you'd look like. (In case you win.)**

_**So let the games begin. I'll update within a week. (promise =D) and by then I should have the winner picked. **_

_**Well g2g, Later!**_


	6. The Kage Building

_**Vixen:: OMG!!! I am sooo sorry. My computer decided to start an early retirement two days after I last updated. So yeah. We have a new computer now and its one of those really small ones. (sigh) It sucks. =(**_

Jiraiya:: So...no more porno?

_**Vixen:: Sorry Jiraiya but no...thats probably why the computer died in the first place.**_

Jiraiya:: Ha ha ha..Doubt it.

_**Vixen:: I told u not to get on those kind of sites anyway.**_

Jiraiya:: Well...u were always at school, and no one was there, I was lonely.

_**Vixen:: Bullshit. (looks at audience) In case u were wondering, I kind of banished Sakura. She was really moody and whiny. So i banished her. =)**_

Jiraiya:: Now I'm here!! =]

_**Vixen:: (Murmurs) For now. Anyway on with the story.**_

_**Introducing Chapter 6!**_

_**The Kage Building!**_

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V)

After a long two hours of walking in the pitch darkness, we finally arrived at our destination. The kage building has always been known for being spooky. Well it did indeed live up to it's reputation. Why?

1.) It's a small 6 story building sitting in the shadow of a huge 18 story skyscrapper. No sunlight at all.

2.) It seemed that everything in the shadows, moved. I almost shot a cat because I got so paranoid.

3.) There were gargoyles on top of said building. Just waiting to swoop down and claw my eyes out.

& 4.) I was only recently been informed that everyone who stayed at the Kage building was not normal. When asked what their standard for normal is, they laughed. Apparently, I didn't get the memo. Probably got lost in the mail. Those mail men are out to get me so it wouldn't surprise me one bit. One of them are probably burning the paper and spitting on the ashes, cursing me to hell all the way, as we speak.

On the walk to the Kage building, I was warned not to point out anything not normal. Seriously, I don't even know what normal is.

I was also told that I would fit in greatly and that everyone there were like a big loving family.

A loving family...is something I've never had. Hell, I didn't even know what one looked like. Yet when I first entered the Kage building, I got a pretty good idea of what one looked like. Or at least I think so.

Right in the middle of the lobby one guy was wrestling this monstrous dog. And to beat it all he was losing! Then this emo looking dude with big bug eyed glasses was sitting far in the back where the lights couldn't reach. I strained really hard but eventually i over heard his conversation. He was giving this big jar of beetles the 'Birds and the Bees' talk. It was kinda funny. Who knew you had to give beetles a sex talk. I always thought they already knew. Well, I guess you learn something new everyday.

By the secretary's desk to the left of the main doors, a thin blond girl was arguing with a Pink! haired guy. Obviously the dude was gay. I mean he was wearing all pink, including the hair, and he was wearing a really short skirt with 5" heels. Of course, he could be a transie. Hmmm...Oh no, the blond just punched the shit outta the transie! Someone call a plastic surgeon! Oh-oh wait! The transie is getting back up. Yeah thats the way to--ouch! That had to hurt.

Yep, a real loving family.

Once again, sarcasm.

I told you that wouldn't be the last of it. =P

* * *

(Regular)

A brawl was just starting and the only thing the new arrivals could do was just stand there in the main doorways and watch. If they moved forward, they would be in the line of fire. If they moved backwards, out of the building, they would surely be yelled at later for being late. Thus the only option left was to watch and wait. And wait they did.

(4 hours later)

Hinata was dead tired. She hadn't had a wink of sleep since coming to America a month ago and her final chance at getting a good nights rest was being ruined by the bimboos blocking her path to the elevators. Looking to her left, she saw that Jiraiya had somehow acquired a giant tub of popcorn and a camera. Truthfully, she had always thought that Jiraiya was a little strange. But this was too much. He was down on his knees moving this way and that screaming out "Thats fantastic!" or "A little more agression please." while clicking away with his camera.

Sick of the perverts ways, Hinata switched her gaze to her right. Beside her stood Naruto, face flushed and staring at the small space between them. Looking down, she realized she had been holding his hand ever since they had left her apartment six hours ago. Blushing heavily, she quickly unclasped his hand and stuffed hers in her pockets. Trying to hide her blush Hinata spoke.

"Is it always like this?" She asked. If it was then she would never get any sleep around here.

Naruto, still blushing and quite embarressed answered, "W-w-well yeah. T-they alw-ways f-f-fight."

Hinata couldn't believe it. No more sleepytime for her.

"How long does the fighting usually last?" She had hope. Maybe if they didn't fight too long, she could maybe get an hour or two of sleep.

Yet, gathering his strength to not stammer again, his words crushed her dreams.

"Oh it only lasts about 10 hours...tops." He turned to her and grinned. She wanted to smile back but her left eye wouldn't stop twitching.

"You mean (twitch) to tell me (twitch, twitch) that it (twitch) ONLY (twitch) lasts the maximum of (twitch) 10 (twitch) hours?" She asked calmly.

Even though her voice was calm, shivers ran down Naruto's spine. "Uhhhh...yeah?" He didn't know what was gonna happen next but he was scared shit-less none the less.

Suddenly Hinata's eye goes into physcotic twitch mode. (Twitch,twitch,twitch,twtich,twitch,twitch,twitch,twitch)

Then it stops.

Hinata slowly turns her head to face Naruto, who thought he was going to shit his pants at any moment.

Once completely facing Naruto, Hinata's face breaks out into a huge grin. "Oh, okay then." She responds happily as she slowly makes her way toward the brawling couple.

"Excuse me." she says politely as she stops in front of them. They ignore her as they continued to slap and punch each other stupidly.

Now the old Hinata would have just sat there and politely waited. But this Hinata was tired and had a nice clean bed waiting for her upstairs. So she tried again, only a little more agressively.

"Yo Assholes!" They stopped, slowly pivoting their heads to glare at the indigo haired girl daring to interrupt their creative discussion. Hinata noticing that she had got their attention continued. "Either you move your little fight somewhere else and i'll move you myself." she threatened.

The two on the floor briefly looked at her, then at each other before bursting out laughing.

"HAHAHAHA! Look at this little gangsta wannabe! Yo,Yo,Yo! HAHAHAHA!!" Screeched the pink one.

"I know right. She thinks she's the baddest gal in the world. Hahahahaha!" the blond one replied.

Hinata was pissed. First she gets a rude welcoming (Naruto and Jiraiya coming through her window) ,then she has to walk for two hours straight, She embarresses herself infront of a cute guy (Naruto) and now these assholes were making fun of her. Oh Hell No. It didn't roll that way and these people were about to figure it out. The hard way. Due to Hinata's 'incidents' in the past, she was cursed with something quite terrible. A Cruel Temper. We're talking about 'Beware of Killer Woman' kinda temper.

Wasting no time at all, Hinata grabbed for the one closest to her, which happened to be the pink transie. Gripping her around the throat and pinning her to the nearest wall, Hinata spoke.

"How dare you make fun of me! Do you know who I am?!" She demanded in a booming voice. Pinkie shook her head. Hinata continued. "I am the person who is about to kill you, thats who. Lady Tsunade personally requested my presence and by god if it means I get to sleep in a nice bed later, I am gonna be there. Now move it or lose it!" She commanded as she glared at the two, throwing Pinkie back on the ground.

Looking back at a dazed Naruto and a still recording Jiraiya she realized what she had done. Faintly blushing she asked, "Well? Are you just gonna stand there or are you guys coming?"

Naruto, coming back to the real world, grinned. "Of course." He swiftly grabbed her hand and started for the elevator when a high pitched voice stopped him.

"Naruto!" Looking back Hinata saw it was pinkie. "Why would you wanna go anywhere with that slut?!" she screeched.

Not letting Naruto get in a word, Hinata responded quickly. "Dude, why would you care?! Unless your gay..." Pinkie blanched.

Behind her Naruto was chuckling. Apparently Hinata was missing something. She would've bet all her money ($0.00) that it was the mailman's fault again.

**Memo 2 Self:: Kill all living mail men in tristate area.**

Finally calming himself, Naruto whispered in her ear. Electricity coursed down her spine when his lips brushed against her ear, bleeping out her hearing. Having missed the delicate information Hinata asked for him to repeat his words. His words actually kinda shocked her.

"Hina-chan, (chuckle) Sakura is a girl." The nickname made her heart race but the information following said nickname quickly stilled it.

She had a million questions running through her mind.

Why did her call her Hina-chan?

Was that ugly pink thing really a girl?!

Why was Naruto holding her hand like a lover?

And why did it feel like someone was planning her death?

Looking up, she saw Sakura glaring daggers at her.

"Oops"

Sakura's glare transfered down to Hinata and Naruto's clasped hands.

Oops indeed. If she survived the night there, it would be a miracle.

Looking around she noticed the room was oddly empty except for her, Naruto, Sakura, and Jiraiya, who was still recording from the doorway.

Considering everyone's facial expression she highly doubted she'd survive the next hour. Her thoughts were filled with one question.

What kind of screwed up family is this?!

* * *

_**Vixen:: Well I personally thought this was awfully short. Once again I'm sorry about the whole not updating thing. To make up for it expect an update tomorrow. Oh and narutos vixen won the thingy. She gave me a little push in the direction of Kage. So yeah... Hit it Hinata!**_

Hinata:: We really hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a nice day!

* * *

**Note to narutos vixen!**

**Send me the character info as described in the last chapter extras. And i'll have you in either the next chapter or the one after that. K?**

**okay. Bye!**


	7. Introducing The Slug Queen

_**Vixen:: I'm back. I gotta say. This chapter has been ready to upload for about a week but I wanted to see how many reviews I would get for the last one. Well the total for just the last chapter is....1. Yeah I was disappointed too. I mean I am grateful for the one who did review (Thanks Kage Bijuu) but I expected a little more. So I gave it a week and still no more reviews. **_

_**Is my story bad?NOTE:: Criticism is welcome.**_

Ino:: (cough) Yes (cough)

_**Vixen:: (T.T) Really?**_

Ino:: What a pain. (sigh) Just get on with the story.

_**Vixen:: Okay...here's the next chapter. : (**_

_**Disclaimer:: I own nothing. Except for my adorable Neji doll! Yay!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7!**_

_**Introducing The Slug Queen!**_

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V)

In all my life, I've never been the envious type. I knew I didn't have the greatest things in the world, but I also knew that somewhere out there someone had worse. So I was always glad that I had what I did. But when I first came to the Kage Building, I was envious of two things.

1.) That the people there had someone to worry about them. All my life, I've had no one to care for me. My mother did but she was taken away from me. I think Hanabi did, but she was only 3 when I last saw her. At that age, you could love a tree and marry a bug.

...With the way my life was going, I'd have no one.

and 2.) That these people could have a life. Relationships in general. They could have a job without being arrested. They could go outside in the day without being shot at. They could get to know someone without having to leave the next day. They could settle down and start a family. While I had to keep on the run, forever being hunted.

It was a conundrum. Who knew someone could be jealous of so much in one day. If this happened everyday here, then I'm officially screwed.

* * *

(Regular)

Staring at the pissed transie, one thought came to Hinata's mind.

_'Is that really a girl?'_

Looking closely at the front of Sakura's blouse, Hinata noticed it was as flat as a board. Not even a small bump.

_'Where's its parts?'_

Turning her head slightly toward Naruto, she whispered, "Are you sure its a girl?"

Naruto grinned. "I'm pretty sure." He hadn't meant anything bad by it but that didn't stop Hinata from taking it that way.

Hinata's head whipped around quickly to stare at him. Naruto looked right back at her. "What?" he asked.

Hinata's face crinkled in disgust. "Ewww." She tore her hand from his, pausing to wipe it on her pants, and practically ran to the elevator. Pushing the 'up' button she waited.

When the elevator doors finally opened, she climbed in and shut the doors immediately.

Leaving poor Naruto to stare after her in shock. _'What did I do?'_

Jiraiya, seeing the boy's confusion, helped him out a bit. "That's pretty disgusting how you know 'for sure' that Sakura is a girl. I'd tear my hand away too." He rambled looking at his hand. "Afraid I'd catch something just from holding your hand."

Naruto still didn't get it. "Why would she catch something from my hand? There's nothing in it." He said sticking his hand out for Jiraiya to see.

Pushing Naruto's hand back to his side with a stick, Jiraiya explained more clearly. "She thinks you had sex with Sakura. Or maybe did something disgusting with her." He paused to think. "Why would you do that with Sakura anyway? There's like...nothing there."

Sakura just stood there. "Uhh..I'm still here you know."

They ignored her.

Naruto, finally getting it, blanched. "I wouldn't do it with her! Hell, I wouldn't even want to." he screamed.

"Hey now!" Sakura yelled. "That was mean!"

Ignoring her, Naruto continued. "Why would Hina-chan even care if I had sex with Sakura anyway?! It doesn't make sense."

Jiraiya hit himself on the head. "You idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?!" Naruto screamed.

Calming down, Jiraiya walked to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. Waiting, he turned around and spoke softly to Naruto.

"Just...when you have some free time, I want you to think about it." The elevator doors opened. "You'll know the answer sooner or later." And with that he was gone.

Naruto stood silently. He was thinking.

"What did Jiraiya mean?" he asked himself aloud.

Sakura, tired of being ignored, made a grab for his hand. Before her hand could even touch him, he moved away. In a trance, he went to the elevator and waited. The elevator dinged as it arrived and Naruto stepped in. "What did he mean?" He asked again, the elevator doors concealing him.

Sakura stood there. "What the Hell?!"

* * *

There was six different levels to the Kage Building. The first floor was the lobby. The second floor held a weight room and a lounge. The third and fourth floor were living quarters and the fifth floor was The leader's domain. The sixth floor was completely off limits. Or at least that's what it said on the little strip of paper taped to the inside of the elevator.

_'Thank God' _Hinata thought. _'With my luck, I would've ended up underground.'_

Pushing the button for the fifth floor, she waited. And waited. Apparently, the elevator was old....and slow.

Finally the elevator reached it's destination with a 'Ding!' Rushing out before the doors were even completely open, Hinata found her self staring at a long, dark hallway. Slowly creeping down it, she noticed that there was no doors. Only one and it was located at the end of the hallway.

_'How cliche.'_

Reaching the door, Hinata raised her hand. Before she was even an inch from knocking, a voice spoke from the other side of the door.

"Enter." It was a chilling voice yet held superiority. Doing as told, she eased the door open.

Inside there was a regular circular room with a huge window showing the city. Filing cabinets against the right wall, to the left sat a suede sofa and in the middle sat an oak desk. Behind the desk, in a leather chair, was a lady. Blonde hair, big boobs, and stacks of money surrounding her. Hinata didn't know why but she had the feeling that she should be scared.

"Ms. Tsunade?" she asked. The woman she was supposed to meet was atleast 73 years old yet this woman here looked to be in her late 30s.

"Yes, yes. Please come in." the lady insisted, waving her hands in the air. Hinata obeyed, moving toward the couch with grace. Tsunade watched her every move.

Turning back to counting the wads of money on her desk, Tsunade continued. "It sure took you awhile to find us. Did you get lost?"

Hinata was prepared for this question. "Your little hobo-lover, Jiraiya, gave me the wrong directions. His directions led me straight to the coast." Her voice was steady.

"Hobo-lover?" Tsunade questioned. "I am afraid you have the wrong Jiraiya. My Jiraiya has always had a fear of hobos." She corrected.

'_Well that explains why he was in that emo corner for so long_,' Hinata thought.

Tsunade interrupted her train of thought. "So how was your journey, Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata cringed at the name. "It's Hinata and my journey was quite fine."

Tsunade smiled. "I see." she replied. "So who all have you met so far?"

"First I met Mr. Uzumaki, when he rudely broke into my apartment. Then Jiraiya joined us shortly after. And finally I met some Sakura chick down in the lobby."

Tsunade cringed. If Hinata had came with Naruto, of course she would have encountered the beast that is Sakura.

"And what do you think of those you have already met?" Tsunade questioned.

Hinata, quite surprised by the sudden question, replied honestly. "Jiraiya was his usually weird self. Actually he might need a little bit of therapy in the near future-"

"Why?" Tsunade interrupted.

Hinata gulped. "Well...he had a little encounter with a hobo. And the hobo kinda had wandering hands." Tsunade cringed. Hinata continued. "Yeah but anyway...Sakura was...confusing."

Noticing Tsunade's questioning look, Hinata explained. "I thought she was a cross dresser." Tsunade laughed.

"Well I guess you did indeed have a very interesting day today." Tsunade stated, her smile not leaving her face the whole conversation. "Anything else?" she asked.

Hinata pondered. "No ma'am." she responded.

Tsunade smiled wider. "What about Naruto?" Hinata blushed a soft pink. "What about him?" Tsunade pressed.

Calming down a bit, Hinata responded. "He is quite...different."

Tsunade laughed. "Oh? How so?"

Hinata stammered, her blush intensifying with each passing second.. "W-w-well....ummm..."

Tsunade gave her a look.

Hinata sighed. "He's just different then most people I meet."

Tsunade looked confused. "Good different?" she asked.

Hinata smile, thinking of the blonde haired idiot. "Definitely. Usually when I meet people, they run, cry, or sometimes try shoot me. But he just acted like I was a normal girl." Realizing Tsunade was looking at her, Hinata snorted. "Probably had no idea who I was, the moron."

Tsunade, smiling, didn't press the subject further. Rising from her chair and making her way around her desk, Tsunade kept her eyes trained on Hinata. "Well how about we go meet the rest of the group, huh?" she suggested.

Wanting to know the other 'people' she'd be working with, Hinata agreed. Who knew. They might actually be nice.

* * *

When Jiraiya said that nobody staying at the Kage building was 'normal', she had taken it to heart. She had fully expected a robot or two, maybe a mutant, and most certainly a hot dude that had razor like claws extending from his knuckles.

What can she say? She was a fan of X-Men Comics.

But looking at the people gathered in the small lounge room chatting, only two words described them all.

Too Normal.

Seriously, where was the fun in that?!

Standing just outside the lounge, she waited for Tsunade to call for her.

-(Inside Lounge)-

Tsunade stood on a slightly raised platform and stared at the morons in front of her. They probably thought they were being given a mission. Well they were in for a surprise. She felt kind of guilty really. Mostly because once she introduced the poor girl to the group, they'd probably want nothing to do with her.

_'Oh well_." she thought. _'Might as well get this over with and get back to my Sake and money.'_

"Ahem..." they ignored her. "AHEM..."she tried again only to get the same results. Her temper rising, she yelled.

"Shuddup and Sit Down!" Her voice echoed off the walls. When all was quiet, she started her announcement "Now, as most of you know, the Akatsuki have been on a roll lately. Now I know most of you will disagree with me but we need help." A few complaints and boos escaped the crowd before her. Sending one of her looks their way, they immediately shut up. "Just last week, I sent Rock Lee's group out to find one of our allies that would be willing to help us. They have yet to report anything back but all we can do is wait. At first I thought He was our only hope but thanks to Jiriaya," Everyone looks to their teacher, standing in the back writing in his notepad. "we now have the most dangerous person to ever live joining us." After this information was told, murmurs spread throughout the little room. Most on who this person was. "Quiet!" They obeyed. "Thank You. Now, right outside those doors is our only chance at destroying those _monsters" _Tsunade growled. Coughing to hide her anger, she turned toward the doors. "Enter."

Slowly opening the door, Hinata stepped into the room. Gasps and more whispers spread through the room. Tsunade beconed her to the platform. Hinata obeyed, stopping just out of Tsunade's reach. The whispers continued, getting louder and louder until..."Shut up!" Jiraiya screamed from the back of the room. "Let Tsunade get a word in, yeesh!" he fussed, finishing up his 'notes'.

When the room was completely quiet, Tsunade continued once more. "This, "she pointed to Hinata." is Hinata, the sole heir to the Hyuuga Industries." Hinata cringed, waiting for the insults and flying objects. Yet none came. Instead, it was dead silent.

The room's occupants could only stare and gape at the girl in front of them. After a few minutes, the silence was broke. "If she's the spawn of that devil then why the hell is she here?!" Yelled a blonde haired girl near the back. She was obviously angered by the thought of Hinata being there.

Instead of letting Tsunade answer the girl, Hinata spoke up. "If it wasn't for me, you'd still have Hiashi to deal with." She sneered at the girl. "You all would be dead by now."

Sakura then stood up. "Are you saying you killed your own father?"

Hinata smiled sinisterly. "Killed is such a strong word. I prefer..disposed of."

Sakura gasped. "How could you do something like that?!"

"Simple." Hinata stated. "I just took a scalpel and plunged it into his chest."

Sakura gagged. "You're sick."

Hinata growled. "You have NO right to say that about me." she hissed.

Tsunade intervened before Hinata killed the pink haired girl. "I believe you all have the wrong idea." she simply stated. "Hinata killed her father with good reason."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" the blonde from earlier asked.

Tsunade held her tongue (not literally) as she looked to Hinata for permission to explain.

"My reasons are my concern and no one elses." Hinata whispered, walking to the door. Opening it but not yet leaving, she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder. Blue eyes looked at her in concern. "I will say this though. Get in my way, and I will killyou." and then she was gone. Tsunade left shortly after, fussing about her sake being lonely. Standing up from his seat, Naruto turned to the others.

"Come on guys. She's not that bad."

A boy that had been sitting behind him responded. "Oh yeah? Then how come she threatened us?" he questioned.

"And she's the spawn of 'that' devil!" yelled a voice from the back.

Everyone started voicing their opinions on the new girl. The lounge was filled to the brim with yells and complaints. Bravely, Jiraiaya stood, silencing the room. Walking to the door, he stopped. He didn't look at them directly but he didn't have to. Disappointment laced his words.

"Hinata may be different but she's had a hard life." turning around he glared their way.

"Did you know she lost her mother when she was 7? After that she was treated like a slave in her own house. She's never had a normal life and she probably never will." he sighed sadly.

"Why not?" The blonde haired girl asked.

"Hiashi...he...did things. Things that would forever make her life hell." Jiriaya knew he shouldn't be explaining Hinata to them, but maybe if they knew they'd give her a break.

"What kind of things?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya smiled sadly at the boy. "Lets just say that you and her are going through the same exact thing Naruto." And with that he left. Everyone just sat there looking at Naruto. One by one, they started to disband.

Soon only Naruto and a spiky black haired boy was left. The spiky guy looked to Naruto. "Going through the same exact thing? What's that about, Naruto?" he asked.

Naruto shook his head. "It's nothing Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome." and then standing up, he exited the room.

Looking up at the ceiling, Naruto smiled sadly. "Nothing at all."

* * *

_**Vixen:: Hmmmm....how interesting. I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are going through the same thing. Hmmm....**_

Naruto:: You mean you don't know?!? You're the writer!

**Vixen_:: So? Doesn't mean I know everything._**

Hinata:: I think I have a theory.

**_Vixen:: Oh? And what's that? (leaning over)_**

Hinata:: Well...(whisper whisper whisper)...and yeah.

**_Vixen:: YAY!! You got it Hinata! How'd you guess?!_**

Hinata:: Well It was pretty obvious. Plus I read your sticky notes.

**_Vixen:: (Gasp) You Cheated!!_**

Naruto:: .....Uhhh What?

**_Vixen:: Nothing. =) anyway hope you liked the chapter...yada yada yada... Hit it Hinata._**

Hinata:: If you want to know the future...press the button plz!

* * *

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	8. The Roof Top

_**Vixen:: OH MY GOD!! I have news for you guys**_!

Chouji:: (Mouth full) Wa iz t?

_**Vixen:: I have the rest of the story written out! It's amazing! However I demand at least 4 reviews...I know i dream big but I really wanna see if i can get at least 50 reviews before I'm done with this story. It's a while off but why not start now right? =D**_

_**Anyway...**_

_**To thank you all for reviewing! Here is Chapter 8 of The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style!! **_

_**(I might put character details as the next chapter...should I?)**_

* * *

Chapter 8

The Roof Top

* * *

(Hinata's P.O.V)

Life is awesome.

Why?

Oh I don't know...Maybe because I'm stuck living with a bunch of morons who probably want to kill me in my sleep.

Again with the Sarcasm.

Maybe, if I had never introduced myself to Jiraiya, none of this would have happened.

But if I never met Jiraiya, I wouldn't have met Naruto...

I'm going to hate myself for saying this but ...(gulp) I'm glad...I met..Jir-aiya.

OH MY GOD!! IT BURNS!!

I said it. (sob) I can't believe I actually spoke those dirty words. Damn you, Jiraiya. Damn you!

(Inside w/ Jiraiya)

"Achoo!" He sniffled. "What the hell?!"

(Back w/ Hinata)

(T.T) Life trully sucks.

* * *

(Regular)

Outside there was a light drizzle but other than that, the night was quiet. Hinata sat, soaked yet unmoving, on the rooftop. She had immediately ran to safety after the lounge incident yet found only the roof as a refuge.

Staring up at the starless sky, she had never felt so alone.

When she was traveling, at least she had a companion or two occasionally. Whether it be another human being or an animal. Even if she was alone, she would always be able to look up at the stars and know her mother was there. Yet here, at her new home, she felt abandoned. She had No One.

Sitting on the edge, she looked down at the dark ground below. Occasionally, a car or two would buzz by. Completely oblivious.

She envied those who lived life normally. She'd give anything to have a normal life.

"Anything", she mumbled as she drew her head back to feel the rain on her face.

"What?", a voice behind her questioned.

Almost falling off the side of the building in surprise, Hinata spun around to see who had snuck up on her.

Leaning against the rooftop door was a black spiky haired guy. He stood there, staring questioningly at her. Hinata sat frozen in place. She didn't know if it was from the rain or from the shock of having someone sneak up on her unnoticed.

Noticing she wasn't gonna speak anytime soon, the man walked toward her then plopped carelessly down next to her. All the while, Hinata's eyes never left the man.

Leaning back on his hands, the guy stared at the sky. "It's pretty sad ain't it?"

Jostled from her trance, Hinata looked up as well. "What is?" she asked.

The man smiled sadly. "The stars. They don't shine in the city. It's sad isn't it."

Hinata looked at the man. "Oh." Then return her gaze to the sky. " Yeah it is."

The man looked at her. "The name is Nara Shikamaru. But you may call me Shikamaru." He smiled. "And your name is?"

Hinata sweetdropped. "Uhhh...You don't know?" she asked.

Shikamaru chuckled. "Oh I know your name. I just thought you'd like a do over instead of what happened downstairs."

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Oh." She turned to him smiling. "The name is Hinata. Nice to meet you 'Shika'." She held out her hand.

He raised an eyebrow but took it. "Shika?"

Hinata paled. "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"I don't mind at all. The nickname just took me by surprise is all." He laughed but quickly turned serious. "May I ask you a question?"

Slightly confused on what he'd want to know, Hinata OK'd it.

"Why are you here?" It was a simple question. But the real question was 'should she answer truthfully, or lie'? Before she could even whimper a word, he continued. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. It's totally up to you."

Hinata smiled. Maybe she could trust him.

Looking to the sky, she answered. "I'm looking for my baby sister."

Shika frowned. "Uh explain please?"

Hinata smiled sadly. "When I was eleven, my father sent her to stay with one of his business partners. He said "that I could look all over the city but I'd never find her". Well, I killed him and I've been looking for her ever since." Looking at Shika, she noticed the disbelief in his eyes.

_'Figures'_ she thought as she tried her best to keep the tears at bay. _'I finally find a friend and now this happens.'_

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Shikamaru quickly replies. "No don't cry. I just can't believe you were left alone at that young age." Seeing her smile, really warmed his heart. "There you go." he smiled.

Hinata sighed. "So why are you here?" she asked. "You don't seem the killing type."

Shika looked at his lap. "Well, I'm kinda like everyone else here. I have no where to go."

Seeing the look Hinata was giving him from the corner of his eye, he continued. "(sigh) Let's see. My parents divorced when I was 6 and I went with my mom. When I was eight my mom died. I spent a year with my aunt until I gave up and went to live with my dad. I guess you could say my dad was a workaholic. He didn't used to be. He used to be this lazy old drunk man who always passed out in his recliner each morning about 3. But I don't know. When my parents divorced, he just kept busy with his work. He worked as a technician for your dad. A few years went by with the same routine. Wake up, go to school, come home, cook supper for 2, do homework,greet father, go to sleep. But when I was 14, I came home from school to find my house quiet. I mean it always was quiet but this was just that creepy silence. So I tried to ignore it and went to go start dinner. Imagine my surprise when I find my dad dead on the kitchen floor." His voice was a whisper now. His eyes held such a deep sadness. It made Hinata's heart break. This great guy had been through so much. And it was probably all her father's fault.

Finding her voice, she spoke. "I'm sorry."

He looked at her. "Don't be. I'm not. When my dad died, I started snooping around. I wanted so badly to know who ruined my life. So I learned everything there is about Computers. And now I'm the number 1 Hacker in America. You need information, I'm your guy." he grinned.

She returned it. "Well either way, I'm sorry you had such a hard life."

He stared at her, like he was trying to figure her all out. "Trust me. It's nothing compared to yours."

Hinata gasped. "i-i-i-i...b-b-but.." she stuttered.

Shikamaru smiled gently. "Sorry, but Tsunade wanted to know everything about you. But don't worry, I didn't tell her everything." He assuered her.

Hinata couldn't believe it. This guy knew everything about her and he still didn't run away in fear. Was He Crazy?!

She roughly knocked on his head. "Hello? Anyone there?" She glared at him. "Are you dumb or something? I'm a murderer. You should be cowering in a corner begging for your life." She exagerated

Shikamaru chuckled. "I would, but you don't seem that scary."

Hinata blanched. "Not that..scary?" She was appalled.

Shika just continued to laugh. "Yeah. You're no big scary killer. You're just a kid for crying out loud!"

"I'm 17 for your information." she replied hotly.

Shika smiled. "I know." He gently knocked against her head. "I know everything about you, remember?" he laughed.

Hinata smiled.

It seemed that fate had just granted her a wish come true.

She now had a real friend.

It could only get better from here.

However, it seems that just around the corner, a monster is waiting.

A monster by the name of The Akatsuki.

* * *

_**Vixen:: (chewing popcorn) I love this story...don't you?**_

Hinata:: (stealing MY popcorn) Yes, it's actually pretty good.

Naruto:: (pops out of no where) Believe it!

_**Vixen**_& Hinata:: (Throws cans and popcorn tubs at him) BoOoOo!! Get off the screen!!

Naruto:: (T.T) How cruel...

Hinata:: (sigh) shall I?

_**Vixen:: (stuffs mouth w/ candy) Suuure.**_

Hinata:: (Looks at audience) Vixen. Of. Chaos is not responsible for any disappointment. If you don't like the story, a little bit of NICE advice is allowed. Cruel and/or hurtful comments should, and will be, kept to yourself.

Naruto:; (pops up again) Don't forget to Review!!

_**Vixen**_& Hinata:: BoOoOo!!


	9. A Reunion

_**Vixen:: Sorry!! I haven't been on in forever!!**_

Hinata:: But you did have a good reason Vixen-sama.

_**Vixen:: Oh yeah...OK so about a month ago my computer broke down so I decided to take it to these Computer people. Well those stupid computer nerds deleted EVERYTHING from my computer. My music, my pictures, and all of my documents. Even my story Once Upon A Horror Story was deleted!! Now that story is completely gone. =( What really makes me mad is that I told those morons to save all of my documents and they didn't!! AHHHHH!!! (Starts hitting random plush toys)**_

Hinata:: As you can see, she's still upset about it. But she is sorry. And to make up for being gone so long...

_**Vixen:: (Gets Happy Super Fast) I'm going to update THREE times in one week!! That's thrice as much comedy!! (Heehee....Thrice)**_

Hinata:: (Blushes) and....

_**Vixen:: Lots of Naru Hina FLUFF (in next chapter)!!! And with that, ON WITH THE SHOW!!**_

_**Introducing Chapter 9 of The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style!**_

_**A Reunion.**_

* * *

I lost everything I cared about in the sum of 4 years. I lost my mom, my sister, my dignity, my happiness, and my soul. It's a pretty big deal to an eleven year old. Looking back now it seems more like a child over reacting than the end of the world.

I'm pretty much over it but every now and then I can't help but to let a few tears slip. And during those few rare moments of weakness, I can't help but wish I had someone to lean on. Some one to help me and care for me. Not romantically. Someone who is close. Some one who'd rub my back and whisper to me that everything is gonna be okay.

Even if things weren't.

* * *

About 6:15, the sun rose and casted its wondrous rays upon the world below. Especially upon a young girl sprawled across their bed. Wincing from the sudden change of lighting, Hinataburied her face farther into the silk comforter beneath her.

"Go away..." she mumbled into her bedding. When the sun didn't do as told, the girl slowly sat up and glared at the golden demon. "Damn sun gotta wake me up. Grrrr..." Growling to herself, she silently stood and began her day. Taking a quick shower, she dressed in the black shorts and tank top that Tsunade had provided her the night before. Slipping on a pair of slippers, she opened her door and walked down the hallway to the elavater. As she was waiting, she listened for any signs of others. On the 5th floor, Tsunadewas pacing in her office again. However, on both the 3rd and 4th level, not a single sound was made except from the occassional snore or cough.

When the elevater arrived she stepped in and pushed the button for the 2nd floor.

_'Might as well work out a bit_ _before breakfast.'_she thought as the elevater buzzed loudly in it's decent. Coming to a halt, the elevater doors swung open and Hinataquickly made her escape from the screaming metal death trap. Grabbing a water bottle from a small fridge by the elevater, she made her way toward the treadmills. Starting at a low pace, she quickly zoned out and escaped into her own little world.

* * *

Somewhere on the third floor, Naruto was sleeping wonderfully. He was right in the middle of a marvelous dream when a loud buzzing and rattling startled him. Quickly getting out of bed, he dressed in his usual training putfit. Baggy black shorts and an orange muscle shirt. Jogging to his door, he silently slid it open andpeeked his head through. After looking up his hallway twice, he decided that it was safe. Walking to the stair well, he quickly made his way down to the second floor.

* * *

Hinata was right in the middle of her work out when a pair of pale arms wrapped around her. Hinata didn't scream nor did she struggle. However, she did bring up her leg and kick her attacker between the legs. The man grunted andreleased her as he fell to the ground. Turning around and getting into attack position, Hinata prepared to spring forward and attack.

The male grunted. "Damn that hurts."

Hinata froze. "N-n-neji?" she whispered in complete awe.

The man grunted in answer.

Running to his side, Hinata gently rolled him on his back. Silver stared into purple.

Neji smiled as best as he could while in pain. "Hey Hime. Long time, no see."

Hinata laughed at his long time nickname for her. Pulling him into a big hug, Hinata couldn't help but let a few tears out.

Neji let her cry as he gently rubbed her back.

They were having a sweet family reunion.

Right then, of course, Naruto just had to walk in.

Naruto stood in the work room door way, completely shocked at the scene before him.

Hinata was crying.

_'Why? Is she hurt?! If Neji hurt her, I'm going to kill him!!', _he thought as he rushed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata," Naruto called out as he collapsed beside her. "Are you alright?"

Nejiturned toward the blond haired boy. "She's okay Naruto." He turned back to Hinata. "Just a little overwhelmed."

Calming down some, Hinata pulled back and stared at Neji. He did the same.

"I can't believe your here. I haven't seen or heard from you since my mom's funeral." She whispered in disbelief.

Neji smiled. "You should talk. I leave for a year and then I get a letter from one of your maids stating that Hiashi died from a heart attack. I come back and everyone's gone." He shook his head. "Is what Elder Michi told me true?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side confused. Naruto watched them.

Neji continued. "Elder Michi told me you had up and disappeared. She also said you took Hanabi withyou." He paused long enough to look around. "Where is Hanabi?" He asked looking at Hinata.

A sob wracked Hinata's body as she tried to form a sentence. "S-S-She's--Oh Neji!!" She sobbed. "T-T-They t-took her."

Neji's eyes widened. "Who took her?" He shook her shoulders a bit. "Who, Hinata?!?"

Hinata raised her head enough to look him in the eyes. "The Akatsuki."

* * *

_**Vixen:: Well.....that was short. Or atleast I think so.**_

Hinata:: (Sniff) I thought it was good.

Naruto::(O.O) Hinata!! Are you crying?!?!

Hinata:: (sob) So What If I Am?!

Naruto:: (hides in corner) I'M SORRY!!!

_**Vixen:: I thought this chapter was kinda needed, don't you?**_

Hinata :: (sobs more)

_**Vixen:: I was gonna have Neji and Hinata reunite anyway. I just thought I should hurry it up so I can put some action in there. So the next chapter is gonna be all Hanabi'sP.O.V. (shivers with anticapation) I Can't Wait!! =D Hit it Hinata!!**_

Hinata:: (whimpers) T.T

_**Vixen:: Okay.... Naruto!!**_

Naruto:: (sits in emo corner) I want my mommy....

_**Vixen:: (sigh) Well, see ya next time. And don't forget to review.**_

**\/**


	10. Hanabi's Family

_Vixen:: =D It's my Birthday! _

Hinata:: As you can see Vixen-sama is currently Very happy.

_**Vixen:: (Bounces off walls, really hyper) Yep Yep!**_

Hinata:: (slowly backs away) Okay...

_**Vixen:: ANYWAY...I had so much friggin fun trying to write this chapter. (Sarcasm people.) I had no idea how to do it. I've never really thought about Hanabi's side of the whole thing. Gah! The chapter was a pain to write.**_

Naruto:: (appears with GIGANTIC bowl of Ramen) Believe It!

Hinata:: You came at a VERY bad moment.

Naruto:: ?.?

_**Vixen:: Grrr...anyway all my stories except this one (thank goodness) were deleted. I was very mad.**_

Hinata:: Very.

_**Vixen:: So I decided to give Card Captor Sakura another chance and I wrote Hidden Treasures. Go read it. It's pretty interesting**_.

Hinata:: Yay Vixen-sama!

_**Vixen:: Yay me!**_

Naruto:: (mumbles) You're so weird.

_**Vixen:: Hey! What did you call me?**_

Shikamaru:: (poofs out of no where) He called you a weirdo.

_**Vixen:: What? Imma kill you, Naruto!**_

Naruto:: I'm sorry. I'm not here to receive your revenge so please leave a message after the beep. (quickly runs away)

_**Vixen:: (chasing him) Get back her you little turd!**_

Hinata:: (sighs) What morons...Please enjoy the latest update of-

_**The Hybrid Chronicles:: Naruto Style!**_

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Hanabi's Family**_

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Hanabi's P.O.V.)

All my life on this pathetic planet, I've been lied to. Quite frankly, I'm tired of it. My mother died when I was born. That much I know is true. My father died of a heart attack at the age of 47. I think that is a Lie. My name is Hanabi Hyuuga. This is true. I have a sister who loved me. I don't really know about this one. My family I have now consists of WEIRDOS. Definitely True.

Weirdo # 1) Itachi Uchiha

Also known as 'Mr. I like things shoved up my butt." He always acts as if he has a stick up his ass. Although he's an ass, he's actually nice to me. (When no one is looking.)

# 2) Kisame Hoshigaki

Also known as 'Stinky' since he smells like rotten fish. (Eww!)

# 3) Deidara

When it comes to blowing things up, Deidara is quite 'handy'. (-I made a joke!)

# 4) Tobi

This guy severely creeps me out. (whispers) I think he only has one eye ball.

# 5) Hidan

I think he's gay...but you didn't hear it from me.

# 6 & # 7) Kakuzu & Zetsu

I haven't met them yet but Itachi-san says their weirder than him. (GASP! Impossible!)

# 8) Konan

She's second in command and kinda freaky. She has this obsession for origami.

& # 9) Pein

Pein is very different from the others. He's more mysterious than anything. I've lived with the Akatsuki for about 7 years now and I have yet to see his face. I suppose he's nice, since he offered to have me live here with him. Then again, he might be scary...Hmmm anyway, those are the idiots that I was raised by. Yeah that's not a happy thought. Matter of fact, it's kinda creepy. Oh well...

Whether they're creepy or not, this is all the family I got left.

And I'll do anything to keep this family together.

ANYTHING.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

(Normal)

It was a normal day at Akatsuki Inc. Or at least for a 10 year old Hanabi Hyuuga it was. The halls were empty and a faint smell of peppermint filled the air. It wasn't too bad living there. She was always fed and even had the best room in the building, right under Pein's of course. She had friends so it was all good. She got along with all the bozos but she mostly hung out with Itachi. He acted like a big brother and was even over protective like one. Growing up with no siblings (or so she thought) was lonely. So when she came here, she basically acquired 4 older brothers. Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and even Pein.

Itachi was the brother who she always hung out with. She even called him Nee-chan. He was nice to her. He always talked to her and made her laugh...unless they weren't alone. Then he was just quiet and boring.

Kisame sometime hung out with Itachi thus hanging out with Hanabi as well. He was okay but his smile sometimes scared her. Plus he always smelled like rotten fish.

Deidara was always trying to get Hanabi to start hanging out with him instead of Itachi. Truth be told, if you saw Itachi anywhere, Hanabi was right beside him holding onto the edge of his shirt. After seeing Hanabi follow Itachi so much in the past 6 years, Deidara just wanted to have a little kid follow him too. But he liked making things explode and Hanabi didn't even like fireworks. They were loud and could harm you. No, Hanabi just wanted to be safe. So she stuck with Itachi.

Pein was weird. Hanabi would occasionally see him in the hall while searching for her Nee-chan. Pein would just pat her on the head and continue walking. Yep. he was definitely the weird one.

Anyways, today was just a normal day. Hanabi had walked around the building many times to find her nee-chan and hadn't found him yet. It was beginning to bug her. She turned the corner to make her way to the elevator when Deidara popped out in front of her from nowhere.

"Hey Cuttie! Watcha doin all alone?" He cooed.

Hanabi used the Itachi scowl on him. He flinched.

"Move." She hissed.

Deidara was scared shit less, but he wasn't about to admit that. No he was not scared of a little 10 year old girl. He was terrified.

He gulped. "Here, let me help you find your nee-chan." he made a grab for her hand but he was too slow.

"Deidara, move or I'll tell nee-chan you were harrassing me again."

Deidara flinched again as he remembered the beating he got after just hugging the girl. He still had bruises from where he was thrown out the second story window.

He moved to let her pass. When she had made it to the elevator and waited for it to arrive, she heard him mumbling under his breath.

"Creepy little brat. Is Itachi teaching her to scowl like that or something? Gosh. they're such freaks."

The elevator opened and she stepped in. Before the doors shut, she turned to him.

"I hope you know that I just recorded all of what you said and I'm going to let Nee-chan listen to it." And then the doors shut. Leaving a petrified Deidara wetting himself.

Hanabi reached the lobby and looked around. It was empty.

"Damn, I should have bullied Deidara into telling me where everyone is." Hanabi, seriously thinking about going back upstairs, decided to take a walk. When she first came here, she was told that she was forbidden to go outside without an escort. But she was 10, almost 11. She could take care of herself. She walked to the main doors. On the outside she was cool and collected but on the inside she was a nervous wreck. 'What if Nee-chan found out?' 'What if Pein found out?'

Deciding against it, Hanabi turned to go back upstairs when a shadow loomed over her. Looking up she saw Kisame come in through the doors.

"Kisame." she whispered.

Said man (thing?) looked down at her and smiled. "Hello, Princess. What are you doing in the Lobby?" he wondered.

"Err...I was wanting to go for a walk but..." she faltered.

Kisame smiled wider. "Ahhh...Itachi wasn't here, correct?" he guessed.

Hanabi nodded, her dark shoulder length pigtails bouncing with every movement.

Kisame chuckled then patted her head. "Don't worry, Princess. He was right behind me a few moments ago so he'll be here soon." He said as he continued to pat her head.

Hanabi, who found it annoying, tried her best to swat his hand away. He chuckled at her pathetic attempts. He was going to annoy her more when a voice at the door stopped him.

"Why do you always try to get her angry?"

Turning quickly at the sound of his voice, Hanabi found Itachi just coming in from outside.

Kisame, also seeing who it was, scoffed. "I don't try. It just happens."

Itachi scowled at him. "You're pathetic."

Kisame flinched. That scowl could make babies everywhere cry. Heck, it probably could make Pein cry. Looking down, he noticed that the princess hadn't even moved. No flinching. No crying. No nothing.

'Well damn.' he thought.

He looked at Itachi and noticed that in about three seconds flat, Hanabi had already ruched to his side and clutched his shirt. All without him knowing.

'She could probably kill me in my sleep and I not know it until I reach Hell.' he pondered, until the princess spoke to him.

"I probably could kill you in your sleep." Kisame gasped. She had read his friggin mind! Hanabi continued,"But it would just be a waste of my time. Your not worth it anyway."

Kisame's anger flared. "Why you little bi-" His words were stopped when he found Itachi pressing a large pocket knife near his jugular. "I think you should just keep your mouth shut, Kisame."

Itachi then stepped back and made his way to the elevator, Hanabi following his every move.

They were about to enter the elevator when Hanabi tugged on his shirt.

Turning to look at her, Itachi frowned. She was looking at the main doors longingly. He knew what she wanted but Pein clearly said not to let her outside anymore. Apparently someone new had joined the Kages and it worried Pein. Personally, anyone who could make Pein scared, Itachi wanted to meet. And so far only this arrival had 'worried' the great Pein.

Itachi, brought back to reality by another tug, turned to Hanabi. Going down on his knees in front of her, he spoke gently. "We can't go for a walk to day."

Hanabi looked at him as to ask why.

Itachi, understanding, answered her. "Pein said that someone has come to New York. We don't know who hey are or what they look like but Pein has feeling that they're here to take you away." Hanabi's grip tightened on Itachi's shirt at the mere thought of leaving her new home.

Itachi, knowing that he had convinced her to stay inside, entered the elevator. Waiting until Hanabi got in, he pushed the button for the 6th floor and off they went.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

On the very top floor, Pein had seen everything through a camera on the main floor. He had cameras everywhere. Except the Princess's room. she was too young to plot and she wasn't allowed to leave the building anyway. The cameras were mostly a safety measure. But now he might have another reason. As of lately, files and other important information has been missing. There was a spy in his Building and he was going to catch them.

Watching as the Uchiha and the princess made their way to the 6th floor, Pein's mind wondered.

Six years.

Six years since Hiashi had died.

Six years since Hanabi had been brought to them.

And six years since the perfect weapon had escaped.

Apparently 6 was not his lucky number. I mean sure they got the princess and Hiashi was killed but Pein wanted that weapon. No. He needed it. And he knew exactly where it was at. If everything went well, he'd have it by the end of the week. Then he'd rule the world. All he had to do was lure the weapon from it's keepers. For now, the Slug Queen had it. But tomorrow? Well tomorrow is a whole other day.

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

After reaching the 6th floor, Itachi had led them to Hanabi's room. The Akatsuki Building was made out of seven levels.

First level was the lobby. Also used to give the appearance of an actual company building.

Second level was the kitchen and hangout room.

Third level was used as the gym.

Fourth level were Hidan, Kakuzu & Zetsu's rooms.

Fifth level were Kisame's, Deidara's, and Tobi's.

The sixth level was strictly password accessed. Only Itachi and Hanabi knew the password. And Pein but that was for security reasons only. Knowing that there was no camera in Hanabi's room, they went to hang out in there. Itachi needed to tell her something and didn't want Pein to hear anyway.

Letting Hanabi in first then closing the door behind him, he watched as Hanabi sat on her bed. The room was a soft lilac color had had small butterflies painted on the walls. What he didn't understand was why purple. Hanabi's favorite color was and always will be red. And yet she chose the room color herself. Every time he asked her why, she'd simply say that the color calmed her.

Walking to the bed and sitting beside Hanabi, Itachi started their usual conversation.

"Are you going to tell me why Purple today sensei?" he teased.

Hanabi giggled as she made herself comfier. Itachi knew what the answer would be. 'Nope.' Just like every other day. After she first told him that it made her calmer, he asked her why. And every since then she wouldn't tell him.

But today wasn't a normal day like everyone had thought. No just one thing changed. But that one thing will change everything.

"Okay" she whispered.

Itachi turned to look at her. She happily sat there swinging her legs back and forth. Something had changed.

"Well?" he encouraged.

Hanabi stopped swinging. Itachi thought she was just nervous about telling him and was gonna encourage her some more but her words knocked the words clean out of his mouth.

"My sister."

Itachi stared at her. "But you don't have a Hana."

Hanabi looked him right in the eyes, and he saw the unshed tears there. Waiting to be released. "Yes I do Nee-chan."

Itachi was confused. When she had come there, Pein had told everyone that she was an only child. However, most of them knew that was a lie. They knew that Hiashi had an older child. Another girl. But she had become his experiment and was said to have perished as well as Hiashi.

"You do?" He needed to know how much she knew.

Hanabi looked at the floor. "Yes. Her name was Hinata-chan."

Itachi took her small hand in his and gently squeezed it. "How do you know all this Hana?" he questioned.

Hanabi continued to look at the floor. "I had a nightmare last night. In the nightmare, I remember my father telling me to go to bed. But it was too early and i couldn't sleep so I lied there in my bed. I tried to sleep but the noises were to loud.

Itachi was curious. "What noises?"

Well, curiosity killed the cat. "Screams and a girl's crying. I woke up during the night gasping for breath." she looked to Itachi. "Nee-chan, the screams and the crying...they were coming from my real nii-chan. I still remember her. She didn't look nothing like my father or I. She was real pretty." Hanabi faltered.

Itachi smiled and nudged her with his elbow. "So are you Hana-chan."

Hanabi blushed but continued. "Nee-chan?"

Itachi smiled softly at the girl. "What is it?"

Hanabi seemed to fumble over her words for a minute but found them quickly. "Can you find my sister for me?"

He sighed, he didn't wanted to tell her this but she needed to hear this from him. "Hana-chan, I have something to tell you."

But she beat him to it. "If you're going to tell me my sister is dead, you were misinformed Nee-chan."

Itachi was speechless. "What? But she is, isn't she?"

Hanabi shook her head. "No. I was trying to sneak a cookie from the kitchen the other day when I heard Pein and Konan talking."

Itachi smiled at Hanabi's sneaking abilities. "And what did you discover, Undercover Agent Hana?"

Usually at the Undercover comment the little girl would burst into a fit of giggles. But not today. She looked straight at him and for the first time in his life Itachi was actually a bit scared. Scared of what Pein was keeping from all of them. Scared of what would happen to him. But mostly scared of what would happen to Hanabi.

Itachi, diverting his gaze to the floor, asked her in a more serious tone. "What did you hear?"

Hanabi's voice was so soft yet at the same time loud in his ears. Either way, her words ruined his day. Ruined everything.

"My real nee-chan is at the Kage Building."

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

**(Preview for the Next Chapter)** _(...Try to guess what happens and if you get it right you get a cookie and know what'll happen!)_

"Well hello Princess."

"Who are you?"

"I am called Pein."

"Hinata...what happened after you 'escaped' Hiashi?"

**-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-**

_**Vixen:: Muhahahahahahahahaha! I'm so friggin evil!**_

Hinata:: You are seriously starting to scare me.

_**Vixen:: Awwwww...that's so sweet of you to say.**_

Naruto:: ?

_**Vixen:: Today is officially my Birthday so nothing, and I mean NOTHING! , can ruin it. **_

_**(small rain cloud appears over Vixen) Crap. (Lightning Bolt flies out and hits Naruto.)**_

Hinata:: Well that was weird.

Naruto:: (burnt to a crisp) You're tellin me. (falls) *thud*

_**Vixen:: Hahahahahaha! Serves to right! **_

Hinata:: ...

_**Vixen:: Now here's the deal...Review and get...**_

Hinata:: a free Naruto Clone!

_**Vixen:: YES! **__**Review and get a free Naruto Clone.**_

_**Until next time...**_

_**Bye!**_


	11. I'm Back!

Hello my Readers! :D

So just recently I have been able to get online again and I just want to say...I'm SO SORRY! We moved and then we never got internet. :p Sucked for me majorly. However, I am back and ready to continue on with my stories. If you guys still want me to continue writing that is... lol So please email me or whatever if you guys still want me to update. If I get positive feed back, I'll be back to writing soon. :)

Til next time,

.Chaos :)


End file.
